


112

by cookie1209



Category: XIAOQINGQING
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie1209/pseuds/cookie1209





	112

Greydove打开门，暖气扑面而来，温度甚至有些过分夸张，不过换鞋子的两分钟，他的后背便一片黏湿。他赶紧把厚实的羽绒服脱下来，又脱掉毛衣，只剩一件长袖T恤。

屋子里门窗紧闭，弥漫着一种刺鼻的金属味。Greydove转过门关，看见晏斯茶横躺在沙发上，赤裸着苍白精瘦的上半身。

他手里握着冰壶。那冰壶底部是火，上层是一团雾蒙蒙的白烟，一只吸管插在出口，丝丝缕缕的白烟从吸管口往外溢。

Greydove走到沙发边上，蹲下身拿过晏斯茶手里的冰壶，他望了一眼狼藉的茶几桌面，低叹一声，“照你这种抽法，很快就得用到注射器了。”

晏斯茶却不说话，只是偏过头对他迷迷糊糊地笑，他的黑发有些长，从颈侧垂落下来，有种病态而脆弱的美感。他已经开始产幻了，浅灰色的眸子变得迷离而蛊惑，没有聚焦。

Greydove嘶了一声，眸色加深，慢慢俯下身压住晏斯茶肩膀。晏斯茶的体温很高，像一块燃烧的碳，Greydove把他抱紧，哑着声音说，“你好暖和......”

晏斯茶的身上纹了纹身，脖子上一圈黑色的英文字母，像一个囚禁的项圈。还有手背每一根指节上，都纹着Greydove的名字。这是他乘晏斯茶嗑嗨的时候给他弄上去的，他专门纹在能够暴露在外面的部位，就像对所属物美丽的标记。

晏斯茶就算清醒了也不会去洗掉，因为他根本不会出门，他害怕出门，只会把自己关在屋子里，借着毒品消磨光阴。他用的剂量越来越大，清醒的时间越来越少。

晏斯茶的交感神经已经错乱，笑个不停，嘴角扬成漂亮的月牙船，露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙，他已经很久没有笑得这样开怀了。透明的唾液从他唇角流出，每一寸肌肉都兴奋地颤动着。Greydove把他搂得更紧了些，先沿着脖子上的纹身细碎地亲吻，又抬起他的脸舔尽他下巴上的津液，擒住他的薄唇和他接吻。

他一边激烈地亲吻一边把晏斯茶顺势压倒在沙发上，冰毒会使人情欲高涨，Greydove把手滑到晏斯茶的下面，笑着说，“你硬了。”

“你想做上面还是下面？”见晏斯茶不回答他，他也没有扫去性致，伸手把桌上的冰壶拿过来，就着晏斯茶含过的吸管深吸一口，又吻住晏斯茶和他互渡口津。白烟从他们唇齿间缓缓流出，像山岚间氤氲的雾。

“你做下面好不好？你太好看了，”Greydove的手从晏斯茶的脸上一路滑到晏斯茶的胸口，沿着腹肌的曲线游走，最后将手指埋进他的裤腰里，“我好想干你，早就想干你了。”他说完这句已是情难自禁，气息都开始凌乱起来，掰开晏斯茶的腿，隔着裤子对着晏斯茶挺了挺腰，“我一定让你爽到。”

他站起身想去找润滑剂，刚转过身，腿窝就被人狠狠一踹，Greydove重心不稳，直接跪倒在地。晏斯茶从后面把他面朝下压在地上，骨节分明的手卡紧Greydove的脖子，曲起一条腿抵住他的大腿。

“想压我？”晏斯茶在他上方冷笑，Greydove一时间还以为他已经恢复了清明，拼命想扭过头去确认，脖子却被卡得更加用力，他呼吸不顺，又难以咳嗽，痛苦地涨红了脸，“放......放手......”

晏斯茶动作毫无停顿，直接把他裤子扯下来，露出两瓣白花花的屁股。他往一边屁股上扇了一巴掌，又痒又疼，火辣辣得烧灼。

“把屁股抬高啊。”晏斯茶一边说一边又神经质地怪笑，用指甲在巴掌印子上面剐蹭，弄得Greydove难掖地扭了扭腰。

Greydove切了切牙，但是一想到只要能和晏斯茶做，1还是0都无所谓了，便乖乖塌腰抬臀，叉开两腿，有些不安地说，“你好歹做一下扩张吧，柜子里有润滑剂，不然我们都难受。”

晏斯茶却根本不理他，掰开他的两臀，突然往后穴里使劲一捅。Greydove痛得撕心裂肺地大叫，很快钝痛过后，他便感觉后穴里的东西形状奇怪，不禁慌乱起来，“你......你往我后面塞了什么？”

晏斯茶松开手站起身子，用力在Greydove的臀部上一踩，那个东西便整根埋进了Greydove的后穴，空气里弥漫开淡淡的血腥气，他的穴口完全被撕裂了。Greydove痛得在地上缩成一团，全身紧绷，像一只待发的张弓，过了好一会儿他才缓过劲来，哆哆嗦嗦地反手去掏后穴里的东西，“操你妈的疯子......”

那东西表面光滑，他弄了好几次都没能掏出来，只摸到了满手的血，他吓坏了，疼得满头冷汗，只能气若游丝地不停咒骂。侧头看晏斯茶，却见他已经坐在沙发上，垂着头自顾自兴奋地手淫起来。

“你他妈的......”Greydove想站起来弄他，后穴的东西却太大，根本站不起来身子，他只好仰躺在地上，高抬起臀部，两手从耻骨间伸进，一同往后穴里抠挖。最后，他终于以一种极度扭曲的姿势将里面的东西弄了出来，居然是他放在桌子上的护手霜。

“操你妈！！我他妈今天绝对要肛了你！”Greydove从地上弹起来，后穴的剧痛又让他腿一软差点跌回地上，赶紧扶住一旁的茶几。血沿着他的腿根往下滑落，晏斯茶眯着眼专注地盯着那一抹血，舔了舔唇，对着Greydove射了出来。

Greydove几时见过这样欲意缠绵的晏斯茶，他从前一直都是冷漠而挑剔的，像一块尖锐的冰凌。Greydove只觉得魂都要丢了，气消了大半，一瘸一拐地走到晏斯茶身边，两手支在晏斯茶脑边，痴迷地说，“Swallow，我们好好做吧。”他埋下头又想去吻晏斯茶，晏斯茶却偏开头，“我不和狗做。”

“狗？”Greydove气得胸膛剧烈起伏，一看晏斯茶的目光还是散乱的，疑心他是产生幻觉了。

“你不就是狗吗？”晏斯茶修长的手捏住Greydove的耳朵揉了揉，又往上扯，“会说人话的狗。”Greydove被他这一个简单的动作弄得身子酥软，凑得离他更近了些，“和狗做也很爽啊......”

可是这句话突然刺激到了晏斯茶，他一脚揣在Greydove的肚子上，把他蹬下沙发，“我他妈最讨厌狗了！”他突然两步冲到Greydove面前，骑到他身上拽住衣领提起来，“那条狗有什么好的！值得你这样对它！！”他吼了两声眼圈就红了，情绪激动，喘得说不出话来，最后缓缓、缓缓弓下身子，埋在Greydove胸口上压抑而小声地哭。

“......我好想你......肴肴......”

Greydove发出几声冷嗤，刻意笑得很是大声，拽着晏斯茶的头发把他脑袋提起来，“你看看你现在的样子，他还会要你吗？你都烂在泥地了，烂透了。不清醒的时候是个废人，”他咧开嘴，霍霍地笑起来，“清醒的时候也是个废人。”

晏斯茶却像听不清Greydove说的话，嘴里不停念叨着我好想你，又说要一起离开Y城，说自己病好了什么都可以做了。他开始天马行空地讲话，一会儿解释数学名词，说电子围绕原子核转，月亮围绕太阳转，地球围绕太阳转，都有相应的核心，这就叫“分形”；一会儿又说自己十二岁的时候做了个链接云端的机器人模型，能够实现基础聊天和二十门语言翻译，卖了个专利......他摇头晃脑叨叨半天，才重新望向Greydove，“肴肴......”他手捧到Greydove的脸上轻轻摩挲，喉头滚动了一下，执迷不悟地说，“你来了......我们一起走吧，去哪儿都行......”

Greydove把晏斯茶的手按在自己脸上，知道他是产幻把自己当作孟肴了，便乘机说，“我们来做吧。”

“好。”晏斯茶点点头，耳廓因为喜悦有些薄红。

“我要插你。”

晏斯茶迟疑了一下，最后点点头，“好，都依你。”他似乎觉得这是目前他尚有的价值，甚至急切地说，“你想怎么玩都可以。”

Greydove哈哈大笑起来，觉得这副样子的晏斯茶实在可笑得可怜。他的后穴还在隐隐作痛，翻身把晏斯茶压在身下，拽住他的裤子往下扯，“我要先往里面插个东西。”他把凝着血的护手霜拿在手里摇了摇，“这是还你的。”

晏斯茶不知道Greydove在笑什么，他只是望着Greydove的脸，缱绻而专注，看见Greydove笑了，他也跟着温柔地浅笑。

Greydove刚准备动作，电话却响了。机会难得，他正在兴头上，哪里顾得上接电话。可是那电话不断地打来，吵吵闹闹，晏斯茶的眼神也开始一会儿迷糊一会儿清明，不太配合地在Greydove身下挣扎。Greydove只好起身去包里掏电话。

“喂，谁啊？”

“斯茶在你那儿吗？”电话里的人声很干涩，一边说一边有节奏地喘息，背景是空旷的汽车鸣笛，像疾走在寒夜的马路上。

“你谁啊？”Greydove皱起眉，晏斯茶来的时候跟自己说过任何人寻找他都不要理，Greydove准备敷衍过去，“我不知道你说的是谁，我要挂了。”

他话刚说完，却听身后传来一声“砰”的巨大破碎音，他转过头，看见冰壶碎了一地。白烟从木地板上缓缓腾起，那一点火苗却没有熄灭，像一条张牙舞爪的舌头，迅速舔舐着地板扩散开。

晏斯茶似乎是想继续溜冰，手却抖了，他看见冰壶碎了也不动作，只盯着越来越大的火苗走神，脸上扬着愉悦的笑，被火光烤成暖色。

“灭火啊！！”Greydove大吼一声，丢开手机冲到浴室，端着一盆水几步跑出来，隔着老远就往地上泼洒，好在火势不大，两盆水的功夫就熄灭了。

“操你妈你想死是不是！”Greydove给了晏斯茶一拳，“这是我家！你想死不要拉我垫背！”

“好温暖，好温暖......”晏斯茶望着地上燃烧留下的黑印，仍然失神地微笑着。

Greydove挼了一把刺头，使劲抠了抠，皱紧眉头啧了一声，“你他妈真是疯了......”他走进屋子里翻了老半天，终于找到一捆麻绳，出来的时候看见晏斯茶在不停翻动着凌乱的茶几。他看见Greydove出来，便抬起头急切地望着他，“我想要......”

兴奋神经的药劲并未全然过去，他只是无法忍受迷幻之间片刻的清醒，除了继续溜冰他不知道自己还能做什么。晏斯茶拽着Greydove的裤子，“我想要......”

Greydove蹲下身子，摇了摇头，“没有了，你今天磕完了一周的量，壶也给打碎了。”

他本来想用强迫的，现在看晏斯茶清醒了，又觉得有了商量的余地，便将麻绳丢到一边，抬起他的脸，“我可以给你更纯的，药效更持久的。”

“你让我操你，我就给你。”


End file.
